Olivia Kovak
"Hot-headed, rash and short-sighted, Kovak has something of an erratic personality. Whilst as of now we can only speculate about her departure of the Systems Navy, it seems that it was not for monetary benefit. 05 of the FBX project is still in her possession, and has been sighted in various locations around the Renegade Quadrant, coupled with Frontier Militia-liveried ships. A remarkable combat record coupled with this shows that overwhelming force, or coercion may be necessary to subdue her and retrieve the craft." ''-SSOID File Summary, compiled June 2419. Olivia Kovak was born on Mars just before the turn of the century, in 2393. Once a flying ace in the both SSN and Frontier Militia, she now works with the Blackwell Reavers. Given that she has quite the juicy bounty on her head from both of them, it's not hard to guess why she went with the life of piracy. History Early Life, and the SDF She was born a second-generation Serbian immigrant on Mars, to two full-time working parents. This meant she was often left to her own devices, allowing her to manifest a haughty, independent attitude. The young girl was actually quite more than able in school, she just never applied herself, preferring to focus more on elaborate schemes and pranks on her classmates. Once she left, she was left with mediocre grades at best, and little real job prospect outside of the military. So, at seventeen, she went to the nearest recruitment office, and asked to join the Air Force. Olivia was nearly laughed out of the room, sparking a deep anger and resentment within her. The young woman planned for nearly a year. Scoping out the office and anywhere relevant nearby, involving herself ''deeply in the basics of how to fly an aircraft, simulators-- if it helped her learn more about flying, she probably read, watched, or played it. Eventually, the time came for Olivia to enact her grand plan. She stole a plane from a nearby airstrip, and had a sign near the office telling anyone around to look outside at noon. For someone who'd never flown before, the ten minutes of her stunt flying were actually quite impressive. Until the actual SSAF forced her down to ground under threat of death. The stunt seemingly only earned her 10 years in prison for Grand Theft and Endangerment to Public Wellbeing. Impressed with her flying, though, the SSN brokered a deal with her. Olivia'd serve five years in a cell to let the public memory of her stunt wither away, whilst she'd be guaranteed a place in the toughest pilot training program that they had to offer. Elated, she accepted nearly immediately, contacting them as soon as she got out of prison. Now officially in the military, Olivia passed her actual flight and combat training with flying colours, but left something to be desired in terms of her conduct. While her skill was admirable, for sure, the woman displayed a notable lack of respect for authority or teamwork, going off on her own to face hostiles. She just found it more convenient to have a clear head and not rely on anyone else. She also came off as quite arrogant, hot-headed, and even short-sighted at times, resulting in more than a few close shaves. Skill was just about keeping her in the Navy. But, she was still there, and rose the ranks with some mild success. She was transferred to a fleet that oversaw pirate combat duties near the rim, and it was there that she got her shiny new toy. The FBX-04 'Harpy', a concept fighter-bomber that was assigned to her for field testing. Whilst Olivia herself grew more animosity towards the fact she was a glorified dirt-cleaner, it's here where the plane and her earned their nicknames. Phobos and Deimos. Phobos and Deimos oh god wip i write too much help Equipment FBX-04 Phobos The latest and greatest for use by the SDF, the Harpy was a prototype fighter for use by the SSN, capable of assisting in both the air, ground, and vacuum of space. The fighter was atmosphere-traversable, and able to both lock onto ground targets and identify ship hardpoints using its state-of-the-art flight computer. The Harpy was, and to date still is, the smallest ship in the SSN able to fit a jump drive, at the cost of some of its ammunition reserve. Although it was adopted rather quickly by the Navy, its production was suspended after a couple of years due to concerns about its exorbitant costs, leaving the Navy with a stock of just over a thousand of the fighters. Phobos was one of the first produced, and given to Kovak for field testing. It deserted along with her. Whilst the Phobos's systems aren't quite as up-to-date as the last production run of the Harpy, it is still an excellent fighter, with any halfway competent pilot able to easily hold their own in a one-on-one dogfight in it. Olivia's even got heated seats and a mini-fridge in the back of the canopy. Someone should probably tell her to stop storing beers in there. Modified Pilot Combat Suit Gallery Category:Characters Category:Sails